thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Face Shall Be Hidden
'My Face Shall Be Hidden' is the twenty-fifth episode of 'The Walk'. "Something happened here. Someone knows what it was." You and Jackson travel through a secret underground facility and make some ominous discoveries. There are 14 landscape features to be scanned and one collectible. One extra audio recording can be found in the landscape. The walking time for the shortest route is 95 minutes, and there is one divergent path. Plot Summary A Good Woman Jackson comments that noone else is after them. Charlie theorises that they were after the Professor, not you. Jackson admits he's been trying to get information out of her for weeks, and that he is CIA. They have been monitoring the university project for ages now. He was sent in to befriend you, because they know you have something but they haven't been able to crack the code. You two find the entrance to the underground facility and enter. Fiat Lux Jackson turns the lights on. The power is still on, even after the EMP, and there are security cameras everywhere. Charlie reveals that she suddenly has access to all the security cameras and she can see you. Pretty Creepy Jackson notes all the surgical equipment, but the place appears to be empty. He reveals that they had been tracking email chatter about testing facilities and lists their names. The names match those listed in the torn comic book pages. Jackson finds a jellyfish spraypainted on the wall and realises you two are inside Man'O'War. Man'O'War Charlie says she had heard a bit about the place and that there had been some accidents designing the bio-ident to the neural interface, but that they hadn't been that bad. Jackson finds the jellyfish logo spraypainted over every surface. It looks like a brain. Charlie says not to look too closely at what's in the corner. Jackson interrupts to say he knows that you are wearing a device and communicating with someone called "Charlie" over the earpiece. He hasn't asked what she was saying out of professional courtesy, but says if you're backing away because you're being told too then you should stop and look at what's in the corner: It's blood, and a smashed device and a thing that looks like your earpiece. Smashed to Pieces Another device is found, smashed to pieces next to a jellyfish graffiti. Charlie tells you the devices aren't just military technology, but if Soleil gets hold of them... Then Jackson calls from another corridor, and Charlie's transmission becomes distorted. Soleil's voice begins to play over the speakers. The Neural Interface Soleil's voice turns out to be an old recording that Jackson had triggered by opening a door. She is talking to Professor Foster about how she can see what the cameras are seeing. Jackson grabs the USB stick to listen to later. Then he points out photographs of people on the wall. Charlie tells you to get out of there, but before you can leave Jackson makes a discovery: one of the photographs on the wall is of you. You look a little older now, but it is definitely you. A Quiet One Jackson admits that you have the right to keep the photo of themself, but states that he is hanging on to the rest of the photos. He comments that you are a quiet one, and asks if you knew what the two of you would find. Something happened here, and you are somehow involved. Then the lights start going out. A voice (Soleil) says "It's going to be dark for you. Very, very dark." The lights in the facility begin shutting off, Jackson asks if you're the one doing this. Charlie panics as her access to the cameras starts turning off. She yells for you to get out, now! Daylight You and Jackson sprint for the exit as the voice says: "I'll be seeing you. I'll see you very soon." Charlie thinks it must be a recording. They successfully exit the building. Emma and Paul call out to you. Paul comments that you look like you've seen a ghost. No Choice Emma wants to talk to you. Charlie tries to defend her decision to set off the EMPs. Emma reminds Charlie of all the times they'd talked over the internet after she'd found out about Nicholas cheating on her and how she couldn't stop crying and thought everyone was a liar, and how Charlie had promised that she would never lie to her. But she had also said she would never do what Soleil had done. She reminds her of all the people she must have killed by setting off the EMP. Charlie apologises and tries to explain that it would have been worse if Soleil had gotten the devices. Emma is unforgiving and asks what would stop Charlie from doing the same to them. Bonus Material * Unusual audio device: A recording of a conversation between Charlie and Soleil (as Marianne) and Professor Foster. Charlie and Soleil are playing a game and Charlie boasts that she's winning. Marianne replies that Charlie always thinks that she's winning but that's because she doesn't know how to play the long game. Professor Foster asks her where she heard that phrase. Marianne replies that she learned it off the internet. Professor Foster is horrified, there was supposed to be a parental lock on it. Marianne calmly admits that she disabled it: "I'm cleverer than Daddy." Charlie then causes a distraction by swearing, and Professor Foster tells her off. Charlie blames Marianne for it, saying she cheated by using a tactical nuke: Marianne: That's not cheating, that's just winning. Charlie: But we agreed conventional weapons only. Marianne: "Don't you know Charlie, all's fair in love and war. I read THAT on the internet too. * Handwritten note: "She's in every part of the mainframe now, deleting at will. If you want to keep anything safe from her, you have to print it out. Physical notes only. Ivan." Landscape Features * Shower room * Speaker * Communal area * Surgical equipment * Smashed black box * CD player * Jellyfish graffiti * Bloodstain * Filing cabinet * Conference room * Smashed device * Photograph wall * Security camera Continuity (Spoilers up to Episode 39) * Walker's past with Project SevenDays is revealed. * Jackson acknowledges Walker as another agent. This continues to disprove the "mistaken identity" suggestion implied at the beginning of the game. * Ivan's note saying that "she's in every part of the mainframe now" alludes to Soleil's true nature as an AI. Trivia * The title is a Biblical reference to Exodus 33:23: "Then I will take away my hand, and you shall see my back, but my face shall not be seen.” Category:Episode